In recent years, according to an expansion of the range of a cloud service, a vendor has put effort into development of an application associated with the cloud service. Therefore, for example, a number of new functions which can be associated with the cloud service have been developed by using a basic function (scan, print, fax, and the like) of a multifunction peripheral. To verify the effect of the new function to be added, a business model (may be referred to as “free trial” below) has appeared which allows a client to use the function for free for a certain period.
With the addition of the functions, it is necessary for a device to be used by the client (may be referred to as “client device” below) to have information necessary for performing the new functions (including module, data, and the like). For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for automatically downloading an application from an external server when an MFP (a client device) does not have the application necessary for performing a specific service.